


Меняться телами

by PlainTiger



Series: Химзавод [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Body Swap, Bayer Leverkusen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:30:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Каково?





	Меняться телами

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilargia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/gifts), [Berennis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berennis/gifts).



Меняться телами легко.

Он открыл в себе эту способность еще тогда, когда о Байере и речи не шло. Стоило лишь коснуться другого человека, и ты уже видел мир его глазами, чувствовал, как в голове копошатся чужие мысли, как сердце бьется в другом ритме.

Меняться телами тяжело.

Она работала только на тех, кто открывал ему свою душу. Первым был Димитрис, и тогда они оба едва не сошли с ума от бешеного потока новых, не своих чувств. Вторым же стал Ларс, а это уже совсем другой внутренний мир и вновь жестокая перегрузка.

Меняться телами хорошо.

Несмотря на все сложности, это отличное развлечение: можно делать за другого то, что у тебя выходит лучше, и наоборот; можно незаметно проникать туда, куда не звали, можно даже просто глубже изучить своего партнера. И пока Ларс болтал с африканским братством, Панос обращал внимание на другого Бендера. Может, даже слишком большое.

Меняться телами плохо.

Бездна всегда оставляет след на тех, кто смотрел в нее. Эта зияющая дыра на душе разъедает тебя, даже если ты смотрел на нее не своими глазами. В день, когда Ларс открылся, Панос понял, почему его так тянет к Свену.

И он потянулся вслед.

**Author's Note:**

> И снова Байер, ага.


End file.
